


His Lies

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Prompts: Green Set [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo catches a drunken Renji in his lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This...really sucks. I won't blame you if you flame me...
> 
> Prompt: Broken Promises

Ichigo knew that Renji was unaware of his presence. He was too drunk on sake to think about keeping his guard up and identifying spiritual pressure that he didn't want to be caught by the owner of. It was like this every night.

 

It was true that Ichigo was a strong boy...or rather man, now. No one, whether he was a teenager or not, could go through the things he'd gone through in his relatively short life without becoming an adult. The body does not always have to match the mental capacity.

 

He was, however, very good at hiding his own problems and hiding how...upset he was. Only those who cared to take careful note of his reiatsu would know how he was feeling. Out of all of the people who were likely to notice, Ichigo would've thought Renji would. His boyfriend, his lover...

 

Most people didn't know about an aspect he kept hidden. He was, without a doubt, a hopeless romantic. After all, he greatly respected Shakespeare and his works, and not only understood but thoroughly enjoyed everything the man had written. Someone who could say that could not be anything but a hopeless romantic at heart.

 

But, he was also a realist. And, like in Shakespeare's plays...things didn't always turn out with the fairy tale Happily Ever After that most people thought it would or should. There was no doubt that things SHOULD end in Happily Ever After, that true love should always conquer all. But, it didn't always.

 

And, as Ichigo was faced with all of Renji's broken promises in his face right now, he almost wanted to cry. He hadn't cried since his mother's death. Not a real cry, anyway. Not like he wanted to right now. He wouldn't. Not until he was completely alone, anyway. Maybe it was time for a...good old fashioned cry. As long as no one else was there to see it.

 

There he was. Abarai Renji. The most loyal friend and person he'd ever seen, who's sense of right and wrong was so strong, whom fought so passionately, made love so intensely, who's will was so iron-clad and whom could be so sweet and loving when he only just wanted to be...was lying to him.

 

He watched the man sit there with the girl on his lap, a girl Ichigo didn't recognize, some random, unseated Shinigami...whom was obviously very pleased that she was getting the attentions of a vice-captain. Even if he was drunk.

 

Ichigo looked on for another moment. Renji's words of denial when Ichigo had started to see the signs and reluctantly asked him if there was something going on, if Renji wasn't being totally faithful, rang in Ichigo's ears. The promises the taller man had made to him rang in his broken heart, as the promises broke along with it.

 

What made him think he could be happy? That he deserved love and happiness...that he deserved Renji? Broken promises were all he was entitled to. And were all he got. He sighed shakily as he walked out of the bar and headed back toward Renji's flat to pack up, a single tear sliding down his cheek as he left, one glance backward showing the man he loved whispering something in the ear of the Shinigami on his lap, then press lick the ear he'd been whispering into.

 

 

End


End file.
